


Boxed Wine and Bad Movies

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Girls' Night, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine, food, movies, sex.  Typical girls' night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed Wine and Bad Movies

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maria/Natasha/Pepper - girly bonding time.

They would never have a normal relationship, but they’d all accepted that a long time ago.  It wasn’t the fact that there were three of them or that one of them was a former Russian spy—it was the fact that they never had _time._

“Will this do?”  Maria hefted up a box of wine in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other.  She was stripped down to her SHIELD-official black pants and a white tank top, hair clipped in a messy bun. 

Pepper smiled, leaning against the door frame in her own cashmere sweater and yoga pants.  “Boxed wine?  That’s bad even for you, Maria.”

Maria grinned.  “Knew you’d like it.”  She pressed a kiss to Pepper’s cheek before making her way inside.  She paused at the sofa, leaning over to drop a noisy kiss on top of Natasha’s head.  “Hey, you.  Long time no see.”

“Did you get that shrapnel out of your arm, babe?”  Natasha looked away from the stack of DVDs on her lap— _50 First Dates, Hostel Part II,_ and _Die Hard,_ all from her own collection—and craned her neck to smile at Maria.

Pepper frowned.  “Are you serious?”  She wrapped an arm around Maria’s waist, subtly inspecting her for damage.

“Just a little IED,” Maria explained, tugging Pepper onto the couch.  “No big deal.  So, what’s on the agenda tonight?”

“Wine, food, movies, sex,” Natasha intoned.

“Solid plan,” Maria said.  “God, I love girls’ night in with you two.”


End file.
